1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of air conditioning, treatment and ventilation apparatus and in particular to exhaust hoods disposed over cooking surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As occupational health and safety standards and expectations of the industry increases, greater and greater performance parameters are required from air treatment and ventilation apparatus. At the same time as greater performance is required, the cost of energy of all forms is increasing at an accelerating rate. Therefore, the cost effectiveness of the operation of air treatment and ventilation apparatus is an increasingly important factor as higher demands are made upon efficiency. Often times, the demand for more energy efficient ventilation apparatus is in conflict with the demand for high performance ventilation apparatus. Therefore, there is an ever increasing need for ventilation apparatus, such as an exhaust hood disposed over a cooking line, which can evacuate large amounts of grease and smoke laiden air at high rates and provide a suitable working environment without the need for large volumes of air flow or large volumes of tempered or conditioned air.